New Year's Special
by IzzyisiNSaNiTY
Summary: New Year's Special. Every year there will be a new one.


**New Year's Special is on now. I list- nah I'm pretty sure no one cares but want to just get on to this story. Well the only thing that I don't own is Hetalia**

Everyone seems to be having a good time, not a problem here and not one there. There is some drinking going on, how fun.

**~ France's P.O.V. ~**

"Onhonhonhon" I laughed, in my mind I'm thinking who I could hit on, and a GIRL, that isn't Jeanna or Juliet. Izzy looks a little tipsy, but I'd probably get hit by multiple people here… Izzy is quite the drinker, hmm who is there dammit. Me being the pervert I am can't keep the Eiffel tower in from bulging out, Why, Oh, Why?! Can't go for Izzy. I know I'll go for some random person lets go roam the streets little one. "Why are you talking to your *coughs*" called a familiar female voice. The girl was Izzy; I couldn't look at her straight so I just went outside.

**~ England's P.O.V. ~**

Where in the Bloody Hell is frog face going? Not that I care it's just normally he'd be out hitting on the girls that were here. I'm hanging out with the girl I've known since she was a little one. Sweet, sweet, Jeanna. I know it's not any of my business to say anything but I have a slight curiosity where that snail slurper is going. Of course people are trying to drink, I can't drink or I'll get shit faced easily, (shitfaced means incredibly drunk) I was told I was somewhat fun when I drink but not by America. Where is his sister anyways? I think I might ask. "Izzy you're a people per-" She busted out laughing "I am NOT a people person Iggy but yeah go on" she said, you could tell she wasn't drunk even after gee I don't know HOW many drinks she's had. "Have you seen Jeanna?" she went into silence and began drinking again. I began to get worried. "Where is she…?" I was about to be beyond worried. "She didn't die, you make it sound like she's going to gee whiz dude" she answered. "Well where is she?" I said calmly. She simply said "She wanted to be home alone, sorry Arthur." I was a little sad but then she came through the door "I thought you were going to be home alone". Her voice like the singing of angels started to speak right to me "I was going to stay home but then you'd be here without someone to keep you company" after she said that I swear I had the hugest smile on my face ever.

**~ Germany's P.O.V. ~**

I hope zhey all understand vhat's going on, just anozher year we all have zo spend; hopefully ve can go vone year vithout var, fighting, and arguments. America VS Cuba. vest Russia vs. East Russia or shall I say Russia vs. Izzy. Just vhoever I vish it vouldn't happen. Although sometimes I think I'd rather have them yelling and fighting zhan having everyone being nice because that vould never happen anyvays.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

It's nice to see people finally getting along just right. I'm not so much of a war person, although it's a good thing that I have Germany around *blush* I love him. I also have Izzy but she might go a little too far, well depends on who picks on me. The drinking trio is fine the trouble trio is alright the bad touch trio- wait where's France? Meh that doesn't matter to me. I have Pairings in my head, well the ones I see happening. For instance, Jeanna and England, Izzy and Denmark. Why? Because they drink well and the other drinkers. Izzy looks cute with well just about whoever I guess. Hey look there's Canada. "Hi Canada!" everyone but Izzy looked at me like WTH are you talking to? You know what they can go- ok that's enough. Canada did say hi both of them. I'm not allowed to drink, that's sad.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

Everything was going actually pretty well, Latvia isn't getting into trouble, but if I EVER see that douche Russia hit him again I will be the one who will make him suffer… Denmark spoke up "Why is there fire in your eyes?" I answered "Oh you know just having one of those I wish this person would die moments" He looked at me weird then I put my head down. Then he started petting my head and my cat like instinct came upon me and he swore I started purring. I heard people start saying 'How's being a Catholic' (Note: I'm not against Catholics) after I made my part of Russia Christian because that's how I was raised and then we switch to Catholic there was nothing on my mind but I'm… Catholic... no that sucks. I hate when people try to change your religion. Then I heard a certain part of a song that was New Year's related, Happy New Year by Kid Rock that is a damn good song if you ask me. Way better than the spice girls' song Wannabe. Damn now that stuck in my head. Estonia said something so damn smart allicy, my reaction was "Woooow you must be really annoying" I thought I was going to punch him after that.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I've noticed that this holiday is one of the most drinking holidays. I am now standing here with England, we were talking, I don't know what I should do we're not really dating yet. Neither of us have popped up that question nor have dared to do so. Yeah I would love to but I guess the both of us aren't ready, when is one ever ready? When is someone to do anything about this, I have friends in relationships well 2 or whatever Izzy and Italy dated but they're still friends, what if it doesn't turn out the way I want it to happen… I'm a strong person I can do this! "I can read and listen to your thoughts... Just tell him how you feel already and get it over with." This came from Izzy, she isn't always fond with relationships but she knows little but this is wise from her I mean yeah she is wise really wise but I never would've expected anything relationship wise to come from her. "What's she thinking?" Juliet asked and I gave her an exact answer. "What do you think, Juliet?" Juliet tried to think of something other than what Izzy said but this is all I got out of her "I have to agree with Izzy, and don't overdo it." Overdoing things is another thing I'm good at doing... I'll just tell him it to his face ha-ha how hard could this be? I started walking toward Iggy brows and right as I tried speaking no words came out at all and he looked at me like 'is everything ok?' Next thing I know is that I woke up on the couch, an hour later.

**~ Italy's P.O.V. ~**

"Pasta, Pasta, I like-a the pasta" Um I said, Yeah, Good right? I was bartending the ones at the little bar we had, we were at Germany's which OF COURSE there would be a bar :D I didn't really know girls drank I heard they were on the earth for working in kitchens, but I always got a reply saying 'That's where all the knives are' *Sigh* The only one I REFUSE to bartend to is RUSSIA, he scares me TT^TT. Ultra scary. So that's why I make Romano do it, also because it makes him look like a scaredy cat. I don't mind bartending to anyone but HIM, I like bartending to Izzy because we have our nice little conversations and it's hard for her to get drunk, she and my sister are the best of friends. I HATE it when America and other people hit on her and are perverts to her. I hate it also when she is violent and depressed; her violence in her head/mind is a lot worse than Russia himself. Well on the outside she do- "Jeanna!" I yelled excitedly across the side of the room. "Who?" said the annoying Prussia. Jeanna looked at me like she was just having a moment so I just shut up for the time being. I know she doesn't mean like the kind of SHUT UP I WANNA KILL YOU! Just the can you be quiet for a moment kind of thing. It's hard for me to be quiet and foc- "Kitty!" I said picking up the cat, um where was I… Oh yeah, focused. I lack a lot of things, that's why I have friends to help me if I'm in trouble. :D

**~ America's P.O.V. ~**

I can't wait till' New Year's that ball drops on New York City. Then my new year's resolution will to be with that certain person in mind. I walk up to the bar to sit beside her. (HERE IT COMES) "Hey" I said all flirtatiously. "Yeah, 'Merica?" she said handing me a cheeseburger which she knew I would take because I LOVE that stuff. Then I went ahead saying this after I ate my burger "I'm serious about Florida" She held out a knife and held in where my heart was and replied "Oh yeah well I'm serious about Ohio…" (Because Ohio looks like a heart) "No anything but that" said I. I even swore that Italy looked like his eyes got red although the rest of the witnesses were Denmark or not paying attention. The two (Italy and Izzy) both at the same time said "Typical American" CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! I mean I expect it out of everyone but ITALY?! Can you BELIEVE that?! I can't. Out of all people… Italy… Damn harsh world we live in, huh? I guess all I have is this cheese bur- wait no that's settling into Texas.. I was going to ask for another cheese burger but it was handed to me. Is she bribing me to leave with cheese burgers? Seriously? Ah screw it I love it. I wonder who the three for the drunken trio would be… well of course Russia, hmm I'm leaning toward Scotland. Then a tie for the other, between two of them now… Denmark or Mexico… This is a tough one. Which drinks more? Man, the look on everyone's faces looks annoyed. Am I like 20 questions, because I've noticed that I do ask many questions…

**~ Estonia's P.O.V. ~**

I'm very curious about my mother, well and my father. I always try to ask Izzy but she always gets depressed about it, not my fault mum hated her yet again she had DAD. I wish I learned magic but noooo why is she the lucky one? Well so far I know she only did it once and said this "Mum said never to talk to me again, daddy said I could whenever I wanted to" I know she is my little sister and everything but just because mum said not to I would do It anyways but that's her, I don't exactly know what has happened to Izzy in the past few years. Well because I wasn't there. I like it when she has fights with Russia though; it makes things more interesting at his house when we have to do things. I remember when she had a pipe to him and he said this is my house so then she laid down her weapon, and then got a gun out. HAHA that made things funnier, then in the end she took Latvia and went back to Germany's which is where he stays sometimes. I wish I didn't have to live with Russia, why couldn't she take care of me like she used to when our parents weren't around? I kind of do miss those times, they weren't good for sister. She had to grow up, get used to things, train, and whatever and she looks at violence and has no actual facial expression even when we were little…

**~ Third ~**

T'was 11:57 p.m. on New Year's Eve. Everyone had drinks near and looked at a screen the time was then at 1 minute till the ball would fall on New York City. Everyone got so excited then started counting down from 10 seconds. _10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1…._ Then the ball was completely down. A lot of Alcohol went flying here and there Jeanna kissed England on the cheek and he blushed. France got New Year's sex. Eww don't want to know what the woman looked like… Lawl I'm joking, or am I? Everyone thought of New Year's resolutions and tried sticking to them. France got his already. He is no longer a Virgin.

**This one was long I know I added P.O.V.'s to also get you another better understanding of them. I hope you all have a Happy New Year's. And I've become addicted to writing stories.**


End file.
